


Scars

by arboreyes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arboreyes/pseuds/arboreyes
Summary: Alice wants Jasper to belong to her.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 31





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading fics I wrote in high school, because why not? This one is twilight lol. Please don't hate me.

“They really are everywhere,” the small, pixie-like girl sighed, staring down at the scarred flesh in front of her. She sat back on the thighs of the man beneath her, hands still pushing down against the mattress, fisted in the blue button-up shirt she had torn open moments earlier. Her breathing was quick and erratic as she glared at the crescent shaped marks littered across the pale skin stretched over muscles she had only before felt underneath clothing and seen in visions of their future to come.  
“Alice,” the man murmured, brushing strong fingers across her cheek to clear her cloudy amber eyes of the mess of short black spikes she was hiding under. “It’s in the past. A past I’m happy to put behind me. I can’t make the memories go away, and I can’t make these scars disappear, but if you will look past them—”  
“Shhhh…” She put her finger to his lips and stared imploringly into his eyes. How could she make him understand? Slowly, never looking away from those gorgeous eyes before her, Alice lowered her head to his chest. “Jasper,” she began, small pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. “I don’t want to look past your scars. They’re a part of you. The war is and will always be a part of you.” She looked down to the scars once more and a small smile crept across her lips before she looked into her soon-to-be lover’s eyes again. “I don’t want to make them disappear, but I want to be a part of you too.”  
Confusion entered Jasper’s eyes and he cupped the pixie-haired girl’s cheek. “What do you mean?” the man asked, voice low. “This feels right. It feels absolutely right, so I believe you when you say we will be together forever. Of course you’ll be a part of me.”  
“You don’t understand,” Alice said, the smile now not only gracing her lips but also her trilling voice. “I want to be a visible part of you. I want you to carry me wherever you go. I’m not sure how I was before this life but from what I feel now, I’m a very possessive person. At least… I am about you.” Seeing how confused Jasper still looked, she bent to kiss the almost smooth skin right over his heart. In this spot the scars thinned and she ghosted her breath over the skin sending shivers up his spine.  
“I want you to be mine,” she whispered.  
“I am yours,” he breathed.  
“I want you to have me.”  
“I thought that I did.”  
“I want it to be visible…”  
And at that, Alice closed the distance between their bodies, softly biting down on the spot she had chosen, causing Jasper to hiss slightly at her venom. When she raised her head, the skin had already healed, a small crescent moon scar the only evidence of the act, planted right above his heart.  
Placing her hand over the newest mark added to the mosaic that was Jasper’s skin, she spoke softly. “Now I’ll be with you wherever you go. I am yours and you are mine. We’ll never be apart.”  
Their eyes met once more, and the hand on Alice’s cheek trembled. “I don’t know you,” Jasper spoke, drawing the girl nearer.  
“I know,” she replied, rubbing against his hand and tracing the new mark with her thumb.  
“But I love you.”  
The moment the words left his mouth, they were kissing, the frustration of his years of torment and troubles of her unknown past meeting and forming a passion unbeknownst to either of them ever before. They were together now and they always would be. Anything else simply did not matter. They had forever to get to know each other.


End file.
